Undertale: Darkness
by shindougal
Summary: Frisk is happy. Eight years after the events of Undertale, she's a anthropology major in college with a best friend...or is she? Guilt consumes her sleep, and only talking to Sans calms her down at night. He has his own problems. Something in the darkness is threatening Frisk's sanity. SansxFrisk, PapyrusxOOC, UndynexAlphys (Toriel and Asgore pairinngs yet to be determined...)
1. Chapter 1

Undertale: Darkness

By: Shindouga1

A/N: This takes place after the True Pacifist Route. I thought hard and realized that even though Chara was defeated in the end, her (yes, I said _her_ ) may be truly too strong to be destroyed. Plus, there was the fact that humans may have had the ability to SAVE, which made me think…'Hey, what if Chara saved a version of herself if she died?'. Yeah, getting off track. Anwyay, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale. It belongs to a wonderful man named Toby Fox. Please don't sue! I only own my OOCs!

Paring: SansxFrisk

PapyrusxOC

UndynexAlphys

(Toriel and Asgore yet to be determined…)

Chapter 1

" _You know I get bone-tired in the lab."_

"….stop."

" _I heard a suppressed laugh in your voice."_

"Fine…but you're jokes still suck."

" _It doesn't matter if you laugh."_

"Whatever."

" _Do you feel any better?"_

"A little. I just…I don't know why I keep getting this scary feeling in my…bones…"

" _Cliché."_

"I couldn't find a better idiom. It's 3am."

" _Is it?"_

"You're underground so you guys don't have the same semblance of time that we do on the surface."

" _Well, we know what it means to work ourselves to the bone."_

"…Stop."  
 _"Come on, I've got a million of them."_

"Well anway, hearing your voice makes me feel better."  
 _"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Toriel about this?"_

"…she's busy."

" _I know, with that integrated school. She must have a lot of time on her hands."_

"She protected me by not giving away the fact that _I_ was the one who broke the barrier."

" _Not so loud! Toriel said you could get killed up there!"_

"Relax, the only person who knows is Jackie and she's know for a while."

"…"

"Sans, I'm fine….I mean, I'm fine now. I should get to back to sleep though, I'm opening the store."

" _Ok, get some sleep."_

Sans clicked the phone to hang up and he sighed. Despite the fact that she sounded confident, he knew that she probably wasn't getting any sleep. A few nights a week she was getting nightmares about Chara. Resetting the timeline didn't do anything to absolve her of her guilt in the long run. Toriel helped the best she could, helping her cope with Chara taking over her body. Still, to have Chara come back, it would take a very powerful SOUL to interrupt the timeline. Speaking of change, Sans hated being taller, and Papyrus loved the fact that they could be mistaken for twins. He made sure to get a large blue hoodie thanks to Frisk buying one on the surface. Every day, he looked different, and it bothered him. Today, he grew white hair, but at least it was short that he could cover with a skullcap. A skeleton with white blonde hair stuck out way too much, even around monsters. Papyrus was going to whine about not having hair, and then try to decorate it.

Teleporting to Hotland, he wondered if Alphys had any updates. They both agreed that Gaster had something to do with the changes to his bony body. He and Papyrus showed up one day, and Alphys said he looked like a child version of Gaster., so when he looked through the salvageable notes, he put two and tow together. Alphys still had the same nervous look from 8 years ago. She left the lab, usually to visit Undyne, but she was still shy around other monsters, and humans terrified her, even though they were nice. Using social media was better for humans to contact her, though she could stand Frisk. Her work helped out with humans health-wise, except for one, the same disease that was afflicting monsters; an illness that deteriorated the internal organs of all creatures. Humans that trusted her were healthier than ones that didn't. Right now though, she was playing Final Fantasy 10. If Undyne were here, she would turn it off because Undyne destroyed 4 monitors over Tidus. The yellow monster nearly jumped in her chair as she saw Sans. "I-I th-th-though you were Undyne."

"Do I look like a terrifying water monster with a Scottish accent?"

"P-p-please d-don't let her hear you talk about her like that…"  
"I could _scale_ it back a bit…"  
"Please stop…"

"I came back to see if you got any results from the tests you did."  
"Sans…"  
"Just tell me. I know growing hair must be a side effect of whatever Gaster was doing."  
"Hold on a sec."

Sans got an empty feeling in his stomach. He knew his hypothesis could be correct, but there were times like this he hated being right. He looked around and realized that the lab was quieter than usual. "Where's that stupid robot of yours?"  
"He's on tour with some human named Gaga…strange name."  
"I know who that is. Frisk went with her roommate to one of her concerts. She's good."

"Well Sans, you were half-correct."  
"Really?"

"The part about having Gaster's DNA _is_ correct, but your _not_ Gaster. You're a half Gaster, a monster and…"  
"And what?"  
"Human…"

Sans squinted his eyes and Alphys looked away nervously. _"What?"_

"You were created with Gaster and half of a human female's DNA."

"Gaster's my father?"  
"Not exactly. Skeleton monsters have a hard time and low percentage of reproducing on their own. There's a reason why there's very few of you, and why you tow are the most prevalent ones around. Skeletons also have a very slim chance of reproducing with other monsters, combine with a human, you have slim to none. Certain times of monsters, such as yourself, would have to be gestated in a lab."  
Sans gave a small smile, as much as his mouth would let him. He ingested everything like he always did, diverting back to making a joke as a defense mechanism. "You're actually a medical miracle."  
"How? How exactly Papyrus and I medical miracles?"

"I guess Toriel and the King didn't tell you…"  
"No. Toriel has a tendency to stay out of politics."  
"Oh…well Gastor was working on a project…one that would save monster-kind."

Alphys sighed as tears welled in her eyes…

Frisk _hated_ her job sometimes. Being around girls her age made her nervous. Maybe, it had something to do with being a sophomore, or maybe it had something to do with a certain childhood classmate coming by to annoy her at the party store. Jessica was a witch, or she _thought_ she was. Frisk always scoffed at her boasting, considering growing older around monsters, manipulating different SOULS for self-defense, she knew a lot more than she did. Jessica dressed as a gothic Lolita, keeping her blonde hair dyed jet black, but still had piercing blue eyes. Her platform heels clacked as she walked as she dumped a pile of black candles on the counter. "Seriously?" asked Frisk, "You couldn't use a basket?"

"Can't, I'm kinda in a hurry."  
"Oh yeah? What's it this time? Love charm ritual at the coven?"  
"If you _must_ mock me, at least get your facts straight. We're going to raise the dead."

"…what?"  
"I've been conversing with a very active spirit with a large aura. She said she'll teach me to use my magic better."  
"Um…you're not going to kill any animals are you? Because, that's the first signs of being a sociopath."  
Jesscia squinted her eyes and then pulled out a flyer. "I knew you were a skeptic. You and your roommate should come by tonight for the ritual. I invited a few others too."  
Frisk gave Jessica her change and she walked out the party store. Looking down at the flyer, she sighed, wondering if she should go to make sure she didn't do something stupid. There were times she could count on her fingers how she had to stop Jessica from doing something monumentally dangerous, and Toriel had tried to warn her parents in school what type of danger she was going to get herself in one day, but her parents were skeptical of magic, just like many other humans.

Sans watched as humans passed by the hot dog stand. Hotland had become somewhat of a tourist spot, but military and the Royal Guard protected the castle where human dignitaries stayed. Hotland expanded the hotel into a resort, making hot springs, which made families happy. The Nice Cream had a better smile since children bought his product. Sans chuckled as the same two members of the Royal Guard came to buy up all his nice cream. Of course, the vendor had to tell them no, or there wouldn't be any for anybody else. Business was slow, and Sans was trying to figure out _why_ he was sweating when he had no skin. "Hey!"

He looked down to find the same monster child that had been bothering him for the past three days about hamburgers. The monster child had a large bow between her scales, and she had a mischievous look on her face. He had to guess, he was going to have to find a way to get rid of her before his supervisor found out. "You got any burgers?"

Sans nearly face palmed at that question. It was _very_ tempting at that moment to use his powers to get rid of her. "Kid, listen, we-"

A rumbling from above made everyone quiet. Black smoke filled the air as Sans watched as creatures, humans and monsters clutching their chest. Sans felt the air being sucked out of him and he heard a demonic, childish laughter. He breathed heard and looked up, seeing everyone's SOULs. It looked like it was shattering when a bright light shined from below. The smoked disappeared and he could breath again. But, there was something disturbing he saw, a piece of every monster's SOUL was gone, and the humans…the adults, had no SOUL, while the children looked like their SOUL was shattering. _'Sans!'_

He looked around, but nobody was there. Getting an uneasy feeling, he teleported away. In the back, there was _very interested_ skeleton.

Her ears were ringing. Blurry vision made her look around. A very familiar voice made her blink a few times before she was face-to-face with Jackie. She had a gash on the side of her head and a few of her braids looked singed. "Can you hear me?"

Frisk blinked a few times and nodded. "We gotta get out of here." Said Jackie, "Can you walk."  
When the brunette got up, she winced and rubbed her ankle. Jackie exaimined her ankle after rolling up the pant leg. A piece of glass was jammed above it. "Shit…I can't pull it out until we get to a hospital. Just lean on me a bit so we can get out of here…"  
"What happened?"

"I don't know. Jessica and her coven friends were paying witchcraft downstairs while we were heading to Mark's for a cold one when…some explosion happened. Come on, we gotta get help."

Frisk winced as the two of them reached the stairs. The fire alarm was out and all they could smell was smoke. The ceiling lights were popped, fires were buringing, and someone was standing under the one working light. "Is that…Jessie?" asked Jackie

The air felt heavy as they tried to navigate around broken glasses. "Jessica?" called out Jackie

The lights flickered above Jessica as she turned to them. Her curly hair looked matted, the front of her dressed, and something as pouring out of her mouth. "Oh my God…" said Jackie, "Jess, don't move, I'm coming!'  
Frisk got an uneasy feeling. Jackie noticed a flickering cell phone. "Can you stand for a second? I'm gonna see if we can get help."

"Um…yeah."

Jessica made sure Frisk could lean on her good leg before reaching down. Jackie felt something sticky as she realized that she was picking up a cell phone from a corpse. Bloody handprint gave an eerie red color as she tried to illuminate around the room. Shaking a bit, she went back to Frisk, both looking around in horror. Looking down at the sticky phone, she turned on the flashlight. Around them, there were corpses of students they knew, and a magical circle. Blood was spraying everywhere and Frisk felt like throwing up. "J-jessica…" she stammered, "W-wh-what did you d-do?"

"Still not enough…" muttered Jessica

She gave what sounded like a death rattle and noticed something in her hand. She gurgled with her mouth and black smoke and tar began to fill the room. Both girls began to choke and clutched their chests. Jackie felt a sharp pain in her side and realized that she was stabbed. There was no cry of pain, no whimper, just Jackie calling Jessica's name.

"I need more SOULS."

In a flash, Frisk used red determination to push Jessica out and create a green shield. "Frisk?" asked Jackie

Jessica's eyes turned red and her lips upturned in a snarl. _"You!"_

"You're not Jessica." Said Frisk

"You didn't recognize me, dear? Guess you wouldn't in this body. Though, I'm sure your remember al the fun we had down in the ruins."

Frisk's shield began to crack as memories of being genocidal came flooding back. Breathing heavily, Jessica smirked as she began trying to break Fisk's shield with a ceremonial sword. Jackie winced from pain, but looked in fear at Jessica. She felt determination as she used yellow SOUL to push her back. Looking down at her hand, she had no idea what she did. The black smoke made it hard to see where Jessica was. "What was that?" she muttered

She looked at Frisk, who was in shock. Recognizing that this was a panic attack, Jackie ignored her pain and began shaking her. "Frisk! Come on, snap out of it!"

Tears streamed down her brown eyes as she tried to breath. "You're not in the ruins! Think of the buttercup flowers you talk about! You're not in the darkness, you're in a beautiful flower meadow where you met Toriel."

Jessica groaned s she stood up. Something felt burning and she drew up her hand to find blood. Looking at it, she began cackling maniaclly. She dragged the sword with her other arm, stepping over bodies. Her body swayed from being unbalanced. She chuckled as her arm burned even worse. She could feel Frisk's fear, and she could see a pair of SOULs. Running faster, she began charging at them with dark blue SOUL.

Frisk shoved Jackie out the way and used light blue soul to make her trip. Jessica chuckles as felt a sharp pain her ankle. "I've forgotten what it feels to be in pain…I guess you remember, considering how many times you've died and reset the timeline. I know w you've felt it every time Asgore and Sans killed you."

Fruisked used a blackish version of her determination to attack Jessica, but nothing happened. "So you _do_ feel hate…"  
Jessica wobbled as she stood. Her eyes glowed a brighter red and her cheeks turned pin, "I wonder fi you would reset. I wonder if anybody would remember you this time around.

"Shut up!"

Jessica looked over annoyed at Jackie, who was clutching her side while holding something sharp. She wobbled over to Frisk's roommate. "I guess you just volunteered to have your SOUL taken first."

Frisked watched in horror as the black smoke surrounded Jessica's body. Before she could strike, however, Jessica stabbed something in Jessica's abdomen. Pausing from overwhelming pain, she pulled out the jutted piece of glass and growled. Jackie tried to tackle Jessica, but she moved and then slashed at her back. Crying out in pain, Jackie tried to find something, but could only find the phone "You weak human. You should know your place."  
"CHARA!"  
She grinned and looked at Frisk. "I'll take your SOUL next…and maybe your body.

"CHARA! Please, someone help us!"

A bright light blocked Chara from attacking and she stopped back. The air became lighter. As the light formed into a person, Chara used her shadows to disappear. Frisk's eyes adjusted as the bright light got brighter and then dimmed down. She saw herself looking at a flower. "What are feel hate…"  
Jessica wobbled as she stood. Her eyes glowed a brighter red and her cheeks turned pin, "I wonder fi you would reset. I wonder if anybody would remember you this time around.

"Shut up!"

Jessica looked over annoyed at Jackie, who was clutching her side while holding something sharp. She wobbled over to Frisk's roommate. "I guess you just volunteered to have your SOUL taken first."

Frisked watched in horror as the black smoke surrounded Jessica's body. Before she could strike, however, Jessica stabbed something in Jessica's abdomen. Pausing from overwhelming pain, she pulled out the jutted piece of glass and growled. Jackie tried to tackle Jessica, but she moved and then slashed at her back. Crying out in pain, Jackie tried to find something, but could only find the phone "You weak human. You should know your place."  
"CHARA!"  
She grinned and looked at Frisk. "I'll take your SOUL next…and maybe your body.

"CHARA! Please, someone help us!"

A bright light blocked Chara from attacking and she stopped back. The air became lighter. As the light formed into a person, Chara used her shadows to disappear. Frisk's eyes adjusted as the bright light got brighter and then dimmed down. She saw herself looking at a flower. "What are _you_ doing here?"  
"You're welcome, and by the way, you might want to flower me a bit more."

"No…Asriel…I thought-"

"Listen, we can talk about later. Right now, there's a fire that's spreading. Come on, I found a way out."  
Jackie got up, flabbergasted that she was saved from death by a flower that was currently talking to her. Scoffing, she realized with all the pain, she must be getting delusional.


	2. Chapter 2

Chara's fluttered open as she heard the beeping of a monitor. Looking over to the left, the beeping was getting on her nerves, but it made her think about where she was. Everything was still a blur, especially where she was. Her chest felt sore from the bindings, and she saw her arm in a cast. Looking around the room, she found others in the room, all being tended to. A sound of footsteps mad her lay back. "This is a tragedy." Said a female voice, "So many dead adults and no parents to care for them."  
"Not all of them died, but we shouldn't talk about this now. We need to see if our Jane Doe is recovering well."  
"So many questions...I don't know if that homeless guy knew what he was talking about. Human's don't show up in thin air, maybe monsters..."  
"Lisa, not now."  
Hearing signing, Chara turned her head to reveal the face of Doctor, older, tired, who had a surprised look on his face. He pulled out a flashlight and gave a fake smile. "My name is Dr. McDougall. Can you tell me your name?"  
"Chara."  
"Alright, Chara. You were reported passed out on the Boardwalk by a very concerned man. Can you tell me about how you got your injuries, or how you ended up there?"  
She thought quickly. Humans were very stupid, and this one. She could see the wrinkled brow crease as he looked at her face. "You don't have to answer that right away. Can you please open your eyes as wide as you can? I just need to check your eyes."  
The flashing lights gave her a splitting headache as he flashed both pupils. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that your vision was alright. You being awake is a miracle in itself. Many of the staff thought you were going to die with all the blood loss."  
"I'm a survivor."  
"I see that. Well, I need to get your labs back. In the meantime, if you need anything, Nurse Lisa is here to attend you."  
Chara looked over at the nurse, who peeked her head from behind the curtain to wave. She gave an evil grin which made the nurse hide back behind the curtain. The doctor didn't notice the exchange, due to him checking his phone. _'You have to fulfill your end of the bargain, or you'll rot in that body.'_  
 _'Don't push me. I'll get enough SOULs. '_

Frisk felt no pain. The police were trying to help all those that were injured, and they were rushed to the emergency room. Looking outside, everything felt worse. The explosion didn't just affect one building but looked like the entirety of the city. They had to be transported to a smaller hospital in the suburbs, as all emergency crews were still assessing the damage. Memories of the Ruins flooded her mind as she thought about all the damage she witnessed. Chara was a monster, and now she was back. Her breath hitched as she tried to think of reasons why the demon child was back. Every death still weighed on her heavily, every moment that she was killed. Nerve endings felt the pain of being stabbed, bones breaking, the spear that punctured her lungs. Every time she died, Chara was there. She could see that child's evil face as she stared up at her. The resetting was the only thing that made her go away temporarily, but she could hear her in her brain. The heart monitor beeping above began beeping faster. Jessica was trying to find a charger for the phone when she noticed Frisk shaking. "Frisky!"

She winced in pain as she got up, realizing that the anesthesia was wearing off. The monitor beeped faster as she tried to calm down Frisk. She began putting her hands up to her neck and began choking herself. "Shit! Frisk! Help! Somebody help me!"  
A white blur came rushing by and began pulling Frisk's arms down. Jessica's eyes widened as Toriel tried to calm Frisk down. She had no idea when goat mom got here, but she was grateful. She pulled her hands free as Jessica pressed the call button herself. Being a nurse herself, she could've gotten the medicine, but it wasn't her hospital, nor did she get her license yet. Clutching her side, she tried to get back to Frisk and Toriel, but one of the nurses began trying to calm Frisk down. Another nurse guided her back to bed. "We need a sedative!" Called out one nurse  
Jackie watched Toriel's face as she looked sadly at her daughter being sedated. The goat tried her best to keep Frisk protected from other humans judging the small child. Her nightmares were always bad, but it was worse lately. Going to college, she was worried, considering that she was just getting better. As Frisk's heart rate went down, Toriel turned away from her daughter as the nurses did their work of re-treating her wounds. She pulled up a chair and watched Jackie get more comfortable. "This is horrible. So many human children in one city."  
"I don't even know how it happened. There was this explosion, there was Jessica and...something was wrong with her."  
"Jessica? Jessica Tulley?"  
"Yeah. She was doing something with magic, raising the dead. God...what happened to her? This stuff came out of her mouth and Frisk began freaking out. She called her Chara."  
"...what?"  
"She called her Chara. I think Jess got possessed by this Chara person."  
Toriel put her head in her hands. Jackie knew some things...but not _everything._ She was the first human to approach them, to not fear Toriel when she was a budding teacher. "Look, I'm not sure Frisk or you told me everything, Mrs. D, but I'm worried me not knowing everything would actually hurt her more. Before the doctors get in here, you need to know if she tells them everything that happened in the Ruins, she's gonna be labeled as crazy, and they're gonna medicate her."  
"It won't come to that."  
"Mrs. D, I'm a nurse. Well...I'll be getting my RN's license. I know what the next steps are. The doctor's gonna come in here and start asking really difficult questions. You gotta keep her calm during this, and make sure she doesn't fly off the handle. I'll help as best as I can, considering I was attacked to...through everything might be called into question if I start talking about that talking flower that led us to safety."

Sans watched as Papyrus keep the children entertained. Everything happened so fast that people began to panic. Monsters were trying to use magic to awaken the humans, but it was too late. Asgore had Undyne take control of the situation. Alphys had her hands full while she treated children. Papyrus felt an ache in his supernatural heart as they cried out for their parents. The king loved children, and he helped, but he also knew that he had to be a dignitary. Toriel was at the hospital with news of Frisk getting injured and he wished he could be there, but having dead world leaders and their children injured also needed his attention. He watched as Alphys pulled some numbers out from her chart and looked at the children's smiling faces as Papyrus boasted about his adventures. "How do things look?" Asked Asgore  
"T-they're alright but...b-but the adults..."  
"Yes?"  
"Their SOULs are gone."  
"What?"  
"Every adult human who I've tested has no SOUL, but their bodies are technically alive. Though, without the soul, they're just vegetables."  
"Vegetables?"  
"I-it's a human idiom for a state of being. Humans call people who are no longer functioning or alive, brain dead."  
"How could a SOUL be ripped out from a human's body? This can't be possible..."  
"It wasn't a monster. I don't know what could've done this."  
"I have an idea of who it was, and I don't like it."  
"Sire?"  
"Get Undyne, I might need her for backup."

Sans got up from the doorway to find out what Aster was talking about when he saw something going down the dark corners of the lab. Eye glowing, he walked away from the group, determined to find out what it was. Down the hallway was dark, but his glowing eye revealed something was tracking on the floor. He was sure that none of the kids were wondering around the lab. The tracking stopped at one place he rather not go, in the old level of Gaster. The elevator ride down put a hole in a pit in his metaphorical stomach. As the door opened, the tracks were gone. Using blue magic, he illuminated his way, staying silent. Most of the machines were dated, collecting dust. Alphys was too scared to go down in the old lab, saying that something seemed to be either following, or she stated she felt dreadful. Something quickly walked across the floor and he made the room brighter. A tiny mouse came out of a tiny hole. Giving one of his signature smiles, he knelt down to look at it. The mouse's nose twitched as it looked up at him. "Nice to see you not being holed-up anymore?"

The mouse gave a smile and he realized something...it wasn't squeaking. "I see you still make those ridiculous puns still." said a familiar voice

Flaming blue eye and teeth gritted, he summoned bones from the ground, but there was nobody there. "I guess I gave you too much free time."

The Gaster Blaster hit a wall, but Sans realized why he felt uneasy...there was no sound. A blob-like figure emerged from the shadows, two holed hands, one cracked skull. "Hello Sans, my misguided, yet greatest creation."

"Gaster."

"No pun for your creator? I thought you would come up with something in that thick skull of yours."

"Not really in the mood."

"Alright, how about you stop pointing your powers at me so I can tell you why I'm down here."

"You'll just manipulate me in the end. You were always good at that."

"You're wondering why your body's changing. Why it's growing hair when you're supposed to be a skeleton."

"It has something to do with you."

"And Papyrus."

"What about him?"

"He's the same as you, just a bit on the naive side. You should come with me so I can explain while I still have time on this plane of existence."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Sans began attacking with his bones and Gaster dodged swiftly. Shadows came out and restrained Sans, and he used a Gaster Blaster to attack his creator, but he disappeared again. "Sans, I'm not here to experiment on you and your brother this time."

"How am I supposed to believe that? Do you know how many times I've tried to trust you?"

Sans used a light blue bone to break free. "The many times you injected me, given me this eye?"

"I did what I needed to."

Sans swiped from behind and felt the impact. Gaster clamped down on his arm, and Sans connected with his face. His creator glared at him with annoyance. Even without the lab coat, the glasses, he still had the same annoyed look on his face. "What about Papyrus? He begged you not to strap him to the table and you did it anyway! Do you know how long it took for the nightmares to stop?!"

Gaster said nothing and Sans continued to try and hit him. His face flushed with anger, chest filled with hot air. "Do you even care what happened when you injected us with your eyes?! THE FUCKING PAIN WE WERE IN?!"

"Sans. Everything I did, was to ensure our survival."

"YOU FUCKING COWARD! FIGHT BACK! YOU DID IT BEFORE! DO IT NOW!"

"I'm not going to fight you. I'm going to save you, Papyrus, and all of the living."

Sans squinted his eyes and backed away from his creator. He was getting emotionally exhausted. "You're not fighting back. If you're really back to save the world, then let's go."

Gaster said nothing but started moving. Sans followed slowly behind him. "If you even _try_ to betray me or Papy, I'll nail your ass to the wall."

"Duly noted."

"I do have one question."

"What is that?"

"Did you mist us in the afterlife?"

"And there begins those ridiculous puns."

Nurse Lisa was worried. There was no word from her family over her niece. What happened in Metro City was a tragedy, so many dead, but her niece was a survivor. The other nurses were checking the news and their phones when the monitors in the ICU went flat. Hearing multiple code blues was not a good sign. "Page the doctors on call, we'll see what's wrong!" said one of the nurses

Lisa did as instruct giving different pages, establishing that this was a huge emergency. Screams could be heard from down the hallway and she dropped the corded phone. Running towards the noise, what she saw was something out of horror movie. The nurses that responded to the call were being impaled by what looked like shadows. One began crawling towards her before she spat out blood from her mouth and collapsed. Chara held the woman's hand in her heart and began chewing on it. She looked nothing like a human, but a creature. Lisa's legs refused to move as she watched the creature began devouring other hearts of the nurses. When it turned to her with red eyes, the person that's supposed to be a young woman, her body finally responded. He heard footsteps and she ran out to stop them, and she felt a pain her shoulder. Screaming, she fell to her knees. One of the doctors went to tend to her wounds. She turned to stop the other doctors, but it was too late. The creature had killed them, and she was coming straight for her. The pain was unbearable as she was hung upside-down, looking at the final doctor's head fly off. She was pulled downwards, staring at the smiling creature's face. "You know what's funny? That sixth sense of yours could've saved your miserable life. I was wondering if you would live longer than this. Still, I need the hearts to keep my flesh from rotting."

Lisa said nothing, still in shock for pain and the psychological torture she was going through. "I'll make yours quick, you're not as weak as the other humans.


	3. Chapter 3

Undyne splashed hard in the water. She had finally gotten time off from the navy when the news of Metro City being caught in what was called a terrorist attack. She planted the trackers in the stones, the exact place that Alphys told her to. Her lovely monster girlfriend was experimenting on anomalies in the sea. Two weeks before, Undyne was in a bar with her fellow officers when an anti-monster activist began trying to heckle her. Being on the surface was different than in the underground. Here, decking someone through a bar meant a serious reprimand from her superiors, and possibly murdering the assailant. She had to work hard to become Lieutenant Commander, and she wasn't letting some gutless pun take that away from her. First, were the jokes about the smell of fish that permeated the air, and then came the comments on how she cheated her way up the military ranks. Her fellow officers knew it wasn't true. Sure, at first, everybody seemed put off by her appearance, but she worked hard, showing that she wasn't some brainless freak. About an hour or so into drinking, the anti-monster heckler challenged her to arm wrestling. She broke his arm in three places before he was kicked out. Marty was a good bartender, getting to know Undyne over time, and that if she hurt you, you probably deserved it.

Coming up to the surface, she climbed up the yacht and grabbed the towel waiting for her. Her hair clung to her face as she used the towel to wring the excess water out. Alphys wasn't in her regular spot. Looking into the cabin, she wasn't behind the wheel, but the software she was using to scan the ocean floor was working. Hearing laughter, she walked further down, finding her girlfriend using skype. Jackie looked tired as she pulled the last of her braided extensions out.

"Frisk's been freaking out all night. They only released us after finding more critically injured children in the rubble."

"It's still strange that magic would only target adult humans and not children."

"I try not to think too much about it. Did you get that upload I sent to you?"

"Yeah...Undyne can look more into because I don't want to look at the rest of it."

"I know...disgusting. I was lucky that I could hide it from the police. Not very nurse-like of me, but I don't think even they knew what was going on."

"Police aren't equipped to handle incidents on this large of a scale." said Undyne

"Luckily that talking flower was there."

"Talking flower? Wait...Flowey?! I thought wasn't leaving the underground!"

"He left just for Frisk. It's weird, though, him being Toriel's son. I mean, that was explained to me how it happened but it still is weird. About as weird as it was that I could spark yellow zaps at that...thing."

"Hmmm..." started Alphys, "It could be because of your body emerging justice, a different type of soul. Though, it's strange that you acquired this ability when never been in the underground."

"It may have something to do with the spell that was made. It happened when I was fighting that thing, she tried to kill Frisk. I guess seeing all our dead classmates must've brought something out in me."

Neither said anything for a bit before Undyne cleared her throat. "Have you checked on Frisk?"

"Flowey's up with her. He's been a big help. I can take my medicine in peace without worrying that if I'll fall asleep and Frisk will suffer one of her panic attacks. I just wish her so-called friend Sans would pick up his phone and talk to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Undyne, it's been two weeks since we've been out the hospital and she hasn't heard from him. I mean, I guess it's ok because she can't use him as a crutch all the time, but to not pick up in two whole weeks?"

"That little..."

Undyne bit her lip to keep from cursing out loud. Knowing Toriel, she had ears like a bat and would be reprimanding her over the internet. She stomped away from the computer to go straight for her phone. "Should I be worried?" asked Jackie

"No. Undyne's going to go outside. I just hope she's not going to kill any animals in the water."  
"By the way, has there been any progress with the adults?"  
"No, still in a comatose state. If it weren't for the teleporting technology I created, I wouldn't be able to get away once in a while. The whole damn place is a madhouse."  
"Don't you run the place?"  
"Asgore told me to give them as much space as possible. I don't blame them for taking over. They know more about humans than I do."  
"Still, if it weren't for the suspended time magic you know about, there would be a bunch of smelly corpses hanging around."  
"Ew."  
"Hey, just think about The Walking Dead. You don't want that many corpses in one place. "  
"Technically, they're still alive but, I get what you're saying."  
A loud scream alerted Jackie that something was wrong. "Frisky?!"  
She ran from the screen ignoring the steering pain her side and Alphys calling out for her.

Toriel heard nothing from her cell phone and sighed. Even though Frisk was an adult, she still worried. She trusted Jackie to do her duties as a nurse, but she still had a motherly touch to everything. She sighed and looked up at her ex-husband. Asgore had a pained expression his face as she looked at his garden. "Are you sure it's that serious?"

"I went into her tomb, Tori. She's _gone._ "  
Toriel said nothing for a moment and then sighed, running a hand through her fur. "So what do we do?"  
"We could seal her again...but she'll see us coming."  
"I've seen both of you coming from a mile away."  
Both of them turned in shock to look at a teenage goat monster that looked like Toriel, except she had black streaks in her ears. Her staff glistened as she smiled evilly. "Sister, it's been way too long."

Toriel said nothing but summoned fire to surround the younger doppelganger. Lip curling, Asgore summoned his spear. "Is that any way to treat family?" she cackled

"You stopped being my sister after you started the war!" said Toriel

She fired a fireball that was bounced back to her by the younger monster's staff. The impact brought a stinging pain and she felt her fur on fire. Patting her arms, she realized that this fire was different, it was blue instead of red. Asgore used his spear to attack, but she grabbed a tip of it, letting black blood pool from her hand. The king looked in surprise. "You've gotten weaker in your old age." she said

She threw him back with his own spear and she began cackling. "You've both gotten so weak with complacency."

Toriel raised to feet and summoned more fire. "It won't work, sister. But, by all means, go ahead."

The former queen growled and created a massive fireball. She was about to fire when Asgore to grab the doppelganger, she looked surprised for a moment, then smirked. She used her hand to grab at Asgore's chest. A brightly colored SOUL stood out from the body. She smirked at Asgore. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. After all, we're the royal family."

She laughed as began encasing the SOUL in solid crystal before shoving it back In Asgore's body. He staggered for a moment began turning to solid crystal himself. "NO!" cried out Toriel

She raced for her sister before she disappeared. Laughing in the room, Toriel found it cold and dark. Pausing, she could only stare at her ex-husband's body. "Asgore..." she whispered

Turning to face her sister she knew something was off, a glint in her eye. "I was hoping we could talk without that buffoon in the way."

"What do you want?"

"The same thing I wanted before, sister. I wanted to remake the world in favor of monster-kind, just like father would've wanted. "

"It won't work. Please sister, stop this now."

"Now you beg...before it was your demanding tone, making me try and step down as military leader. Was it before we coudl've won this war? You're the one who retreated! We could've stayed and fight!"

"We woud've all died! Please Ashra, think of the future genenerations."

She disappeared and reappeared behind Toriel, stabbing her through her chest to her heart, taking her SOUL out. "I _am_ thinking about future generations. _My_ future generations. The two of you can stay here as a monument to all monster-kind, to find out what weakness is. The plague will not kill us sister, it'll make us stronger."

Toriel thought about the children back home. Frisk's sad eyes, Asriel stuck as Flowey, and she began to crystallize. She then thought that was given to both of them. She she sent out one last mental thought. _"Please...look after each other while I'm gone..."_

Frisk felt something sting in her heart and she gripped her chest. Jackie picked up a bottle of her medication. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I don't want any of the medicine right now."  
"Ok, but tell me if you do. Remember, I'm still a nurse."  
"Hard to believe that one..." grumbled a voice

She glared over at a human-looking Sans. When Frisk screamed, she ran up the stairs, despite the burning pain she was in, and she was staring at the monster, who stared at her in surprise. He was touching Frisk's shoulders and she immediately grabbed the first heavy thing she could, a lamp. He dodged the lamp and then she went for her clothing iron, that she whacked him straight in the head with. Flowey mentioned that it was Sans, and she gave a weak smile. He groaned and just stared at her as blood trickled from his head. Frisk immediately smiled and grabbed him into a hug.

"I said I was sorry about that." said Jackie, "In my defense, there _is_ a fire escape near Frisk's window. I thought you were trying to break in."  
"I said a thousand times it was Sans." said Flowey

"I couldn't hear you over the other screams in the room. How are you guys absolutely sure this is Sans?"  
"I could give a Bone-fied performance for you." grinned Sans  
"Ugh, stop. It's you. Wait, I thought you were a skeleton monster."  
"I am sort of. Well, what about you two? I a skela-ton of messages on my phone."  
"I can't take this. I'm gonna get my medical bag. You stay there Sans, I gotta fix that gash in your head."

Jackie's padded feet led to soft carpet as she left and Sans went back to looking at Frisk. They hadn't seen each other for so long, he was used to seeing the small girl she used to be. She wasn't as small anymore, face filled out, hair growing to her shoulder, brown eyes and full lips. The bags under her eyes signified that she was tired, and he felt bad about scaring her. He ever knew he was so worried about her until now. "What happened to you?"

"Gaster happened. Kiddo, I _really_ don't feel like talking about it."

Frisk had a saddened look on her face and Sans sighed. He _always_ hated talking about his problems. On their phone calls, it was always about Frisk. He gave one of his grins and sat up. "I'm sorry kiddo. Listen, I'll tell you all about Gaster in the morning. Acutally, I'm very tired."

"I know a bit about Gaster." said Flowey, "My...father used to talk about him."

"OK, so I Toriel put my medical bag in the closet." said Jackie, "Strange place to put it."

Opening the kit, she got close to Sans, and paused. He was staring straight ahead with his grin at her sports bra. Blushing, she went to his side. "Keep your head straight. This may sting a bit."

She parted his hair to find out the origin of blood. Taking some alcohol, she cleaned the wound, making Sans hiss. Frisk looked at him strangely and looked at him closer. "Sorry. I told you it would sting."

"Wait... _that_ actually stings?" asked Frisk

"Frisky, it's skin and nerves. The human body has a lot of painful nerve endings. Sans, I'm guessing this is the first time you've felt a sting."

"I used to be nothing but bone. If you haven't noticed, a lot of monsters used magic to heal."

"Well Sans, welcome to the human race."

Jackie closed the medical bag and looked at him with a half-smile. "I don't think you have a concussion. I just nicked the skin a bit. I think we should get a CAT-Scan though."

"I'm fine. I'm only half-human."

"It's also late." said Frisk, "And you _hate_ the ER."

"True. Well, I'm going to bed. Don't forget to take that antibiotic on the counter."

As Jackie left and went up the stairs, Flowey followed after her. "I didn't know that nurses had medical bags." said Sans

"She's always prepared." said Frisk, "I remember ever since High School she would carry a first-aid kit around."

A loud thump made them look up at the ceiling. "Jackie?" called out Frisk

Hearing nothing she got worried. "Flowey?" she asked

Hearing silence Frisk got up, yelping in pain at her ankle. Sans immediately was at her side, using his shoulder to lean on. "You rest, I'll find out what's going on."

Running up the stairs, he saw an unconscious Flowey, and a medical bag strewn on the floor with its contents spilled out. Glowing his blue eye, he noticed a residue of shadows. "Dammit Gaster." he growled


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cracking

Lisa groaned as she awakened to the sound of ripped flesh. The air smelled putrid, and she looked around her. Remembering everything from before, she looked at her missing left arm. The being that inhabited that rotting body, Chara, was eating again. She used her legs to push herself up from the wall. Her body felt weak, her lips parched from thirst. A whole week and she still had no idea how she had the strength to still be alive. The figure turned to look at her mouth still of flesh. "That is disgusting." said Lisa

Chara swallowed and wiped the blood away from the back of her palm. "I can't stay in this body without it. Do you have a better solution?"  
"Die."

"Funny."  
"Speaking of dying, why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I told you before. You're special. Most humans usually get on my nerves but you, something about your SOUL keeps me from killing you."

Lisa clutched her chest. She had an idea of what Chara was talking about, she had known something was off about her for quite some time, but she didn't tell the rest of her family. "It doesn't stop you from eating my arm."

Chara gave a wry smile and stood up. "You're the one who provoked Ashra. I was just following orders."  
"Were you following orders when you slaughtered that entire floor of survivors?"

"Desperate times."  
"Enough, just let me go! Let me die already! You obviously can't kill me and Ashra wants me to willingly give up my SOUL! I'm not giving it to either to you so just let me go!"

"I can't do that!"

Chara looked away from her for a moment and looked sadly at the floor. "She's going to make you suffer, just like she did to me."

"How so? I'm already dead."

"I could see in your head. When Ashra was...convincing you."  
"She was torturing me. Don't sugar coat it. You ate my arm."

"She's going to go after whoever is closest to you. The girl in your memories."

"If she goes near my niece I will."  
"She will. Just give it up already. Just, will your SOUL to her."

"I keep tell you-"

"Stop lying! I saw everything you did! I know you can see it! All of it!

"Chara, my SOUL can see the doors, and it's my ancestor's job to protect."

"You haven't done a great job of it."

"You and Frisk left on your own...well, you ancestors did. When your ancestors left, we had no job."

"It was _still_ your job if our ancestors left or not."

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize now, it was fun destroying the world."  
"No, it wasn't.  
"Don't presume you know anything about me."

"When you saw my mind, I saw yours. Despite everything, you're still a child that was beaten down. Hell, you're still a child."  
Chara glared at her, lip turned into a snarl. "Don't call me a child. I've never been a child."

"Your mother loved you."  
"My mother was weak. She did nothing to stop him and she died. She forgot its kill or be killed."  
"Chara..."  
"Stop psycho-analyzing me! You're like every human on the surface! You know nothing!"

"Fair enough. I know that diplomacy won't work on you. What you should worried about are the people you could hurt."  
"You should be more worried about your niece." said a voice

Lisa glared at Ashra as she came walking. The female goat monster upturned her nose at all the corpses. "If you do _anything_ to harm my niece-"

"This would all be over if you would will your SOUL over to me. Besides, I thought you would be more willing to do it, considering the trouble she's in right now."

The female goat monster showed an image of Jackie screaming in pain. She pressed the door of the machine, but to no avail. Lisa felt her heart clench. "I'll make you a deal." said Ashra, "If you will your SOUL over to me, I'll save your beloved niece."

"You'll just use her for your own means."

"No, you have my word that I'll not harm her."

"Just like with Chara?"

Ashra sighed and looked over at the child. "No, she's a different case. She came to me on her own volition. She's similiar to your neice, wanting a mother to love her, rejected by the birth mother she was given."

Lisa could hear Jackie scream louder and she looked at her niece, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "What will it be?" asked Ashra, "Will you will your power to me or continue being stubborn?"

The nurse sighed heavily and then looked at Chara in sympathy. "You _are_ loved, no matter how hard it gets, someone will always love and protect you."

She closed her eyes and touched her heart. "I...will...my SOUL to...my niece, Jackie!"

Lisa felt her heart slowly begin to stop breathing as a bright yellow light emerged from her chest. "NO!" yelled Ashra, "You're niece will pay for this!"

"You can't...do anything..."

Ashra snarled and stomped away. Lisa turned with a soft smile and looked at Chara. Her limbs began getting weak and she felt her body going limp. Chara went quickly, holding her as she began breathing softly. The nurse smiled up and touched her cheek. "Don't forget to change your bandages if you're going to be out in pubic."

Chara began to remember all of the care Lisa did for her, even though she was tortured, and Chara tried to rebuff care. Something in her throat choked up as she felt her stomach tighten. "It's...not so bad..." she said, "dying isn't..."

"You're a liar."

"How so?"

"You said that there's somebody who loves me, despite all I've done."

"I didn't lie...even though...my body is...going...I'll watch over you and my niece."

"Why? Why?! I'm a monster!"

"You're no monster. Just...in pain..."

Chara felt surprised as fat tears came running down her face. In the hospital, she could remember this woman reading to her, and muttering apologies that she should've protected her. She then began thinking about Toriel, and Asgore. Looking at her bandaged hand, she wondered how long she could have feelings. Why now, of all times, did she have to feel anything. Lisa gave a weak squeeze of her hand as her body deteriorated, and she gave her last breath. Chara screamed, not wanting to feel anything. Her goal was to destroy the world, stop all the pain, stop everything happening to her. She began remembering her life before she fell underground. She hated every moment of it, the constant abuse her father lashed on her mother for her mistakes. The day her mother died, was the most horrible day of her life, coming home to a hanging corpse. Her father said nothing, grabbed what was in her mother's purse, and left. Left with a corpse for hours, she contemplated how she was going to kill him. Coming back drunk, he didn't have complex thought, just rage. Her mother's body was slammed against the wall as he pushed back from it. Chara screamed for him to just put his mother down on the floor. It was a mistake to say anything to him. He carved her back, her arm, and then passed out. Pushing the broken beer glass in his throat was a delight...and a pain. The first kill was supposed to be the hardest, and looking down at Lisa's body turning to dust, she grabbed her clothing as her body shrunk, tears making dust go solid. "I hate this..." she sobbed, "why do I have to deal with misery? Why can't the world be miserable?"

Sans hated working with Gaster and hated even more that he had to leave Frisk behind. Whatever horrors he put Jackie through, he was going to kill him this time. The familiar tone of silence filled the hall as he saw flashing lights in the distance. It seemed like his father was expecting him because he put a one minute finger up. Sans summoned one of his Gaster Blasters and his father teleported before he could be blasted. "I told you, we need a test subject."

"Not one of Frisk's friends!"

"I kept my end of the bargain. We need to continue our work.

Sans cried in in anger as he unleashed five gaster blasters at his creator. Gaster merely grabbed him with one of his tentacles and slammed him against the wall. "I will not fight you." he said, "But, you won't stop me either."

Gaster felt pain as a bone went through his back. A bit of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and his eye twitched, but he never let go. "If you kill me, you kill yourself, Papyrus, and that human you fawn over."

"Don't you bring Frisk in this you-"

Both of them looked at the bright yellow light that went into the machine. The screaming got louder and the machine began to spark. Sans teleported to the machine and was hit with a blast electricity as he was flung back. In a bright yellow light stood someone who looked like Jackie, but she changed. Her face looked like one of theirs, pale white like a skeleton, but she had a crack under left eye like Gaster did. Her right eye glowed a bright yellow color and she gave a high-pitch scream. Both of them felt a rattle in their bones. "I thought you said that all sounds were drowned out." said Sans

"All except voices."

Jackie clutched her head as bones began appearing from the ground, both skeletons teleported away before they could be injured. She then stood up, both eyes glazed over in a daze, right eye glowing yellow. She glared at Gaster. _**"You..."**_ she said

A gaster blaster appeared in front of them. Instead of taking the usual shape that both of them too, the blasters looked more ferocious, with serrated teeth. _**"All the deaths...all the doors...why do skeleton monsters torment us?"**_

"Us?"

"An unfortunate side effect it seems."

The gaster blasters emitted a yellow light that had both skeleton monsters teleport out the way. She screamed and began attacking them. Gaster blocked the bone attack coming for them. "I suggest that we take this fight elsewhere before she destroys the entire lab."

"All you care about is the lab, not-"

"I can't cure her without my equipment."

 _ **"There once were two sisters who loved each other very much and ruled together...Then, a man came between them..."**_

"What is she talking about?"

 _ **"He came from a kingdom far away, seeking shelter from the cold. The eldest sister wanted to send him away, but the younger saw something in the man...pain."**_

A gaster blaster appeared and tried to attack Jackie, but she disappeared. She reappeared behind Gaster and tried to attack him from behind, but he used a black tentacle to grab her and throw her across the room. He turned to his creation and glared at him. "We need to go. Upstairs. Now."

"No. We go somewhere else."

Jackie clutched her eye and screamed. _**"You can't run away from your sins! You will pay for this! The doors won't close until you die!"**_

Papyrus grabbed onto the children as he felt a rumble underneath his feet. His brother had popped in and out, and he noticed the changes, the changes that both of them were going through. He didn't understand what was going on, or what Dr. Alphys was trying to tell him, but all he wanted to do was take care of the children that weren't being taken home at the moment. Dr. Alphys and Undyne were handling the diplomatic situations as much as they could. To be honest, it was Alphys doing it more than Undyne. The yellow scaled monster had worked hard on her stuttering as she communicated with human officials. Nobody really knew what to do with the sitaution, considering that some were not going home because their parents were nothing but dust. Papyrus and Undyne helped as best as they could, but she knew that one day they would have to go home, or learn to cope with the fact that their parents weren't coming back. Sans...Sans went underground, only came up after the message that Undyne left him. He didn't bother to apologize, and he didn't need to. Now, something was going on underground, and the three monsters could feel the room getting cold and dark. Undyne put a child down and created a spear. "Something doesn't feel right.." she muttered

The room began getting dark and the children began to cry. _**"The man was very sick, and the younget sister had to take care of him. The more she tended, the more she began to care. After a while, the more she began to care for humans. Then, the man got better. Of course, this was no ordinary man, for her was a prince."**_


End file.
